A Witch's Kiss
by ChiptuneImpulse
Summary: So an idea from the forum. How are people affected by a witch's kiss? Not sure if its going to be in chapters or we're posting our own stories but enjoy! Edited a few mistakes, thanks Bones & Moiderah!


Emotions.

A fuel to fight the heat-death of the universe.

This is an incubator's job.

Yet in order to do so they needed to "trick" a human girl into making a contract to become a magical girl.

Why?

To gather their emotions, mainly despair, and convert it into energy.

The concept had been flawed since SOME heat would be lost but it had been the best and the most logical solution the creatures had so far.

All around the universe various incubators had been dispatched to gather energy and they found an abundant source on a planet named Earth.

Kyubey, a white creature that looked like a hybrid of a rabbit and a cat that possessed two sets of ears and red eyes, was assigned to Mikitihara: a city that looked like it came out of a dream. Glass skyscrapers for as high as the eyes could see, many shapes that were unnatural and looked unstable and most were colorful. The expensive yet futuristic looks of the buildings left many with various emotions.

The despair of staying in a safe place, of finding a job to fuel dreams, of paying bills... The despair of finding something exciting to do on an uneventful afternoon.

He passed many girls with potential but none of them had really powerful despair that he needed, no he wanted a whale in a pond of koi.

His search took him to many places in the city but by afternoon's end he found himself within a small park. His hairs stood on end, maybe he could find the source of this phenomenon.

The park had one large hill which had a slope down that lead to a lake.

By the lake he found a teenage girl with short blue hair with matching colored eyes. Her school bag lay next to her forgotten. The position she was sitting in suggested depression as she sat with her head resting on her knees caps while her arms hugged legs.

Kyubey slowly made himself comfortable in the grass next to her and asked about her problems.

She never once lifted her head to look at Kyubey and so she thought she was speaking to a boy around her age.

He inquired about her worries and she confessed to him about her love issues despite him being a stranger. Everything he asked she answered knowing that it wouldn't matter if he remembered or not. She only loved Kyosuke and no other boy would get her attention.

He had to manipulate her hope of her crush to work against her.

"Become a magical girl and you won't feel pain of any kind anymore. Emotional or physical." He lied.

This got her to raise her head and she looked around and only saw the odd creature.

He repeated himself and she screamed with surprise.

"Magical girl? Like in a cartoon? Those are fake." She asked looking at the creature but not expecting a response.

"Yes." He said mentally and she started to make incoherent noises of disbelief.

She looked at him with wonder one second but switched to excitement the next.

He kept smiling as she made her wish.

* * *

><p>The weekend passed and he was back in school.<p>

Sayaka was twidling her thumbs and wasn't sure how to react.

Many of the male classmates were making jokes with him as he brushed his gray hair. She saw his lively gray eyes light up as he laughed and the girls were whispering about how fast he recovered.

Hitomi's olive eyes stole a glance at Sayaka with an uncertain smile and Sayaka wasn't paying attention, she didn't regret her wish but she had an uneasy feeling...

* * *

><p>The incubator had to work quickly he decided he only had a week to get his despair.<p>

He had obtained a copy of the signature Kyousuke left in the hospital and imitated the hand writing and wrote two letters. One for Hitomi and the other for Sayaka. If he was going to get his qouta he would need them to meet in a heavily populated area.

Next Saturday his pawns would meet at the mall and his careful manipulation would payoff.

* * *

><p>Sayaka came at the appointed time: 12:30.<p>

She was surprised she had gotten a letter from him but given that she ran away from him all week an refused to talk it came to this...

She had chickened out at first but changed her mind and decided to see if he was confessing to her.

As she headed to the mall, each step was heavy with anxiety and anticipation.

She wanted to crawl into her bed and die but her curiosity refused to let go of this false notion of love and eventually she was in front of the mall.

She took the escalators towards the music shop on the second floor and was nearing the entrance where she saw Hitomi and Kyousuke holding hands?

He was going to confess to her right?

Not _Hitomi_.

_Right?_

He wasn't that kind of boy?

_...Right?_

Yet her legs gave out and blue eyes were slowly filling with bitter tears as she trembled.

A laugh escaped her and and soon musical notes were covering her body. Notes that were looped in a circle that danced around her as she was slowly turned into a shade of black and blue.

She couldn't stop laughing as it got harder to breathe and soon the mall was a barrier.

She was the first to transform; a mermaid in armor about 8 times her size.

_Anything_ within a mile radius was engulfed and transformed. The various shops were broken down to make a checkered pattern for a ballroom. A chandelier hung itself and a stage fit for an orchestra stood in place of the plants or shops of the mall.

_Anyone_ was either suffering directly from the witches' song being played or were being slowly drawn to the sound of the symphony.

Those slowly being driven towards the music lost a luster in their eyes and had a small imprint on their palm that looked like a heart with the words "Love ME do." ME being bigger in runes than the other words, to make it look like the text was beating like a heart.

They trudged like zombies towards the music and slipped occasionally on poster papers for a concert. The poster focused on the violinist and his solo act.

In the middle of the barrier in front of the witch was a lone shade of blue conducting the concert while the song went from _moderato to vivace._

The music store was the closet thing to be transformed and those with musical talent were the first to be transformed into her monotone colored orchestra. Those who loved music turned into chairs and the pretty girls within range turned into Hitomi shaped dancers that danced to the orchestra's tune of bitterness and confusion of rage.

Those not turned into minions were in the audience whom clapped with the tempo until they slowly got tire and slumped over...

Those with depression or grief had their souls were ripped out of their bodies and the sounds of their screams were covered with the _adagio_ of the piece.

* * *

><p><em>A few months later...<em>

With each soul empowering the orchestra it was soon unequal in power to any other witch. It crushed magical girls with wheels or the familiars grabbing the intruder and crushing them both with wheels and song.

The symphony of hell grew into a marching band with the violinist being protected by the knight witch and soon under the conductor's coordination the entire world was engulfed with an allegro of sorrow, betrayal and bitterness.


End file.
